


Wind In The Trees

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren, the unruly assassin, is quick, flighty, and always one step ahead. He's always untouchable and invisible, until one night when he gets lost in the Greenleaf forest, a place strictly off limits to humans...My lovely friend go_jean_or_go_home dedicated the amazing story 'Wind Chimes' to me.I couldn't help but follow up with this short part two to the AU. Hope that's alright!





	Wind In The Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_Jean_or_go_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wind Chimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601780) by [go_Jean_or_go_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home). 



Eren stepped quickly and as quietly as he could through the underbrush. The last of the daylight was fading from the sky with a muted orange glow, and he hated himself for having to admit it, but, he was lost.

He knew the back roads, secret passage ways, and had contacts in every city for 100 miles. He was a rogue, an assassin, a hunter. It was his job to steal, run, and engage in other types of jackassery before disappearing into the night. He had seen cursed temples, dungeons with fire breathing dragons, the highest peaks of snow covered mountains and treacherous seas filled with unimaginable creatures. 

And now, here, somewhere between Illumana's valley and The Rocks of Rhodin, he had taken a wrong turn. Which only meant one thing. Trouble.

He pushed through a last bit of wirey, thick underbrush and found himself in a completely different place. Magic reverberated all around him, deep and thick, flowing through him and in him. Somewhere in the distance there was the sound of sweet pipe music playing. He was in a forest with trees that shot straight up into the evening sky, so high the tops disappeared into the clouds. The trees were light green in color and had a metallic sheen unlike anything he had ever seen before. The leaves on the trees were as large as the palm of his hand and perfectly identical, shaped like beautiful, graceful spades. 

The Greenleaf Forest. 

Eren cursed all the gods he could think of under his breath. Maybe THIS was the curse that he had deserved after stealing that treasure from the goddesses' dungeon awhile back. He had thought he was so clever at the time. Damn, karma's a bitch. 

He looked around. He knew that although he couldn't see anyone, the elves already knew that he was there. Of course they did, with their big-ass ears they probably heard him in their sleep. He had to get out of the forest. The area was strictly forbidden to humans, no exceptions. Any human that had entered the forest had returned as a corpse full of the realm's signature hand carved arrows. They were sharp, swift and whisper silent, and always hit their mark.

Eren turned, trying to exit the forest the same way he had entered, but realized he had entered through the fabled elven barrier, so it was impossible to return the way he had come. All that was in that direction now was more of the identical, magical forest. He cursed himself and the gods again. 

Then, he ran. As fast as he could, making a beeline for...somewhere. The sky had clouded over mid-morning, and that paired with the similar looking landscape he had been travelling in, he still had no idea where he was and where he was running to. He decided if he ran straight, he would have to get out of the forest eventually. 

He always considered himself to be a stealthy person, wearing flat, leather shoes, leather pants and a black and silver emboradered tunic, he was quiet, blended in, and knew how to get out of most scrapes. He was good at sneak attacks and other jobs that he needed to be completely silent for. He made his way swiftly through the trees, his feet barely resting for a moment on the thick, grassy forest floor. 

"I can make it. This forest can't be that big. I'll be fine. I'll be the first to make it out." His heart beat in his throat as he sprinted. He would make it. He had to. 

And that's when he felt it. It was instinctive, from years of training and observation. The first arrow, as quiet as the wind, flying through the forest aimed directly for his head. 

He dodged and ducked, the shimmering green arrow, no doubt carved out of the same type of tree it embedded itself in, missed its target and thumped to a halt just near Eren's head. The rogue cast a glance over his shoulder to see three impossibly silent elven rider's on horseback. He didn't have time to evaluate them, he just turned and kept running, another arrow flying past him on the other side. Elves were the best archers in the known world, he wasn't sure if somehow he was extremely talented at dodging, or if they were missing him on purpose. 

He jerked backwards as an arrow just missed his stomach, coming from the opposite direction, and he realized that one of the riders had flanked him. He cursed the heavens...for the third time, turning and running the only direction he could think of that would take him away from the archers. The forest all looked the same so it was really no loss to him. His main goal now was to get away from his pursuers. 

Then he felt it. The sharp pain that went directly through his Achilles tendon, dropping him immediately. Of all the places to shoot him, it was by far the least damaging to his body, yet severly painful and there was no way he could get away. He was completely trapped. 

The three elven archer rode up, their horses rearing as they stopped, looks of disgust on their faces as they examined him as if he were a plague. They were dressed identically, with gold pants, white shirts that buttoned up to a collar around their necks, and gold capes that fell down around the back of their horses elegantly. Each had long ears that came to a point beautifully, now flattened straight back in anger. 

One of the riders was male, petite, absolutely beautiful, with a long blonde braid pulled over one shoulder and large eyes the color of the sky. The second was female, dark haired and dark eyes, a stark contrast to the first. The third appeared to be the leader, as he rode to the front and quickly dismounted his horse. As his feet hit the ground, Eren realized how short and petite he was, and how dangerously, terrifyingly beautiful he was as well, with his raven black hair and silver eyes, and his elven bow still strapped to his back. 

The silver-eyed elf grabbed Eren by the hair, and without warning, connected his boot with the rogue's face, sending him cheek first into the grass, his head spinning. He wasn't sure how such a small elf could pack such a punch, but he already regretted underestimating him. His nose and bottom lip were bleeding when he finally sat back up, and the leader said something in a beautiful elven language to the other two archers, who responded with similar- sounding answers. 

The raven-haired archer pulled a length of rope out of his pocket and went behind Eren, tightly tying his wrists together. Eren knew there was no point in fighting, this elf was strong, and even if he did break the knots, there was no way he could run anywhere. Last, the elf reached down and wrenched the arrow out of Eren's ankle, shooting a blinding pain through his entire body, giving him the urge to vomit. 

The elf's silver eyes narrowed into slits. "This is mine," he said, holding up the bloodied arrow. With that, he heaved Eren up with one arm, threw him over the back of his horse like a sack of potatoes and the three riders rode off on a terrifyingly uncomfortable trek across the forest, every gallop Eren was sure he was going to fall off the back of the horse and get trampled underfoot. 

\-- 

What seemed like a lifetime later, they arrived at an enormous elven city unlike anything Eren had ever seen. It glowed and seemed to be completely built into the living, growing trees of the forest. Platforms and bridges were built between the trees, and houses built into the enormous, sky high timbers. The magic flowed in and around it the whole city, more alive and real than anything Eren had ever felt before. 

Elves danced, music played, and the city stretched above them as far as the eye could see, the palace in the middle, stretching higher and higher on platforms and bridges into the tops of the trees, the sky lit up by candles and fireflies, as well as a golden light emanating from the top of the palace. 

Eren gaped as the dark haired elf yanked him from his horse roughly and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him up the never ending platforms and bridges with ease to the palace. Eren's stomach did flips as he was carried up the path, partially from a fear of heights, but mostly from being unsure about what would happen at the top. He was surprised he wasn't already dead, and was terrified about what was waiting for him. 

They arrived at the palace, and the short elf entered a small, golden tent and threw Eren roughly to the floor. Eren expected it to hurt, but was surprised to find that even the ground high up in the trees were covered in the same soft, lush grass as the rest of the forest. Looking around, from where he could upside down on the ground, he saw a large wooden table with some books and plans on it, and a step up to a stage, where a large, intricately carved throne sat. 

The dark haired elf kicked him in the stomach forcefully, causing Eren to roll over on his face and knees and cough up a wad of blood onto the ground, which of course earned him another kick in the gut from the silver-eyed elf. 

He saw the leader rise from the throne, walk down the step and saw his feet approaching him as he struggled to sit up, having a hard time with his hands behind his back and the sudden pain in his stomach. There was a forceful grip on his shaggy brown hair and his head was wrenched up from the ground, a sharp, curved blade suddenly at his throat. Then, his teal eyes met familiar, golden pools. Impossible. 

"Jean?" Eren choked out, and instantly the dark haired man aimed another kick at Eren's ribs. 

"You should address his royal majesty as King Kirsten of the Greenleaf realm, if you address him at all, human filth!" 

Jean looked up at the elf with authority. "Thank you, Levi. You've done more than enough. You can take your leave." 

Without question, the silver eyed elf exited the tent, leaving Jean alone with Eren. The king looked stunning, dressed in gold pants, a gold tunic that was open in the front, showing his tight, milky white chest. He wore similar colored calf-high boots and a crown of golden leaves was placed atop his sandy-colored hair. 

He smirked down at the rogue who was so familiar to him from the few times they had met under the secret waterfall. Eren. 

The king put the cool flat of the knife he was holding against Eren's neck, making him shiver, then turned the blade carefully, running it across the man's neck, while still maintaining a tight grip on his chocolate locks, steading him. 

"I should kill you, you know." Jean hummed, tracing the knife down across the rogue's exposed collarbone, then back up, across his Adam's apple. "It's what will be expected of me. There's zero tolerance for trespassers in the Greenleaf forest." 

Eren didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. 

"Speak." Jean demanded, as he continued to run the knife across Eren's throat then dragging it up, carefully moving it across his chapped, pink lips. 

"King? And..Sorry." Eren asked quietly.

Jean laughed, pulling his knife away from Eren's face, he slipped it back in the small sheath on his hip before returning to his throne. 

He sat down in the large wooden chair, legs wide open, gazing at Eren, elbows relaxed on the armrests. Eren maintained the same fiery look in his eyes. The look that started the fire in Jean's chest every time. 

"Are you sorry, Eren? Or did you really come all the way out here to the forbidden Greenleaf forest because you missed me?" Jean said, a slight tease in his voice that made a chill run up Eren's back then shoot down his front right into his pants. 

He had missed Jean. He actually had. He hadn't seen him in...he couldn't remember how long. Weeks? Months? Years? Time passed. He was different. They both were. 

The newly crowned king motioned to the rogue, and Eren gently, slowly scooted forward as fast possible, his injury and bound wrists making it slow going. He eventually made it up the it up the soft grass steps until he was in front of Jean. 

"Closer, Eren." 

The assassin slid in even closer, resting between the king's legs. Jean carefully threaded his fingers through Eren's hair as the brunette ran his nose up Jean's expensive, decorated pants, smelling the soft, clean smell that was Jean, the expensive fabrics, and the familiar aroma of almond oil that took him back to such a different time. 

Jean reached in his pocket again, and in a flash had his knife out, tearing the tunic from Eren's body, leaving his beautiful, caramel skin exposed for him. Eren gasped, and Jean smiled, watching the brunette's muscles flex as goosebumps rose across his shoulders and forearms, his nipples hardening from the sudden change in temperature. 

The elf reached down, tipping the rogue's chin up toward him, he leaned down, captured Eren's lips in a long, needy kiss, Eren's eyes sliding closed, as he issued a hungry "mmm." 

Jean responded with a soft moan of his own, reaching his hand down and gently tweaking Eren's hardened nipples, making the brunette's body shudder and his mouth open wider allowing the king to slip his tongue in deeper tangling it with the rogue's, who gasped at the feeling of Jean's rough kiss and hands playing with his body. 

Jean grinned as he pulled away from the kiss. "Do you want more?" 

"Yes." Eren responded in a breathless gasp. 

The elf hummed, momentarily releasing the rogue from his grip and watching his muscles flex as he worked to keep himself upright. Jean unbuttoned his own pants and slipped them down to his calves where they bunched around his high boots. 

Eren gazed at his familiar cock, already hard for him. Upon the sight, he let out a short, possessive growl that he wasn't even sure came from his own throat. 

Jean gripped Eren's thick chestnut locks and took hold of his own cock by the base, gradually guiding it into the brunette's mouth, giving him time to adjust to it. 

Eren moaned, his eyes sliding shut as his cracked lips stretched around Jean's lengthy cock. The elf gasped, partially from the sight of Eren taking in his cock so wonderfully, but also from the feeling and the sound. He tipped Eren's chin up with one hand, the other he gripped firmly in his hair. He was completely in control, and loved the feeling of Eren sucking and flicking his tongue against his tip. 

He couldn't take the teasing very long and soon sped up, thrusting into the brunette's mouth. Eren tried to keep pace with him for awhile, but after awhile he just let Jean fuck his face, his mouth falling open and tears leaking from his eyes as he gagged on the elf's cock, his body shuttering. 

Jean saw Eren's cock tenting in his leather pants and knew he was enjoying the feeling of choking on his rock hard member, which sent another shutter of arousal through the elf, his ears pointing straight up as he gripped Eren's hair at the back of his neck and growled. 

The rogue squeaked as the elf pulled his hair and he swallowed hard around Jean's cock, his throat constricting as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Jean cried out, and with a whimper, came in Eren's mouth and across his cheek. Eren closed his mouth, the cum still sitting in his cheeks. Jean grasped the rogue's chin firmly, then leaned down to kiss him, the cum travelling between his own mouth and Eren's, the king tasting his own release as he tangled tongues with his captive. When the kiss was over, he pushed the release back into the rogue's mouth, urging him to swallow. 

With a soft last peck and a suck on his bottom lip, Eren swallowed Jean's release and the elf pulled away, a string of his saliva and cum connecting between their lips. 

Eren panted, his cheeks flushed red. When he had been with Jean before, he had always been on top, he was used to being in charge. This was a new experience for him.

Jean wiped a bit of cum off of Eren's cheek and put it to his own lips, licking it off, making the brunette shudder. Then he reached down, grabbed Eren from between his legs, tearing his pants and shoes off as he lifted him into a straddling position on his lap. 

"Jean, wait..." Eren said, but Jean leaned in and kissed his neck.

"I'll be gentle. Relax. Look at me." Eren pulled back and gazed into Jean's golden orbs. "I won't hurt you." 

Eren leaned into Jean's soft, bare chest, while he felt Jean reaching over and heard a small cabinet next to the throne opening. He heard bottle uncork, then smelled the soft, familiar scent of almond oil. 

He felt the warm liquid running down his shoulders first, then felt Jean's large, soft hands running his fingers around his back massaging his tight, sore muscles. Eren let out a long, drawn out groan of "mmm, your majesty." 

The king laughed, kissing the rogue in the crook of the neck. "So now I know if I want you to address you by my title, I have to give you a massage, hmm?" 

Eren laughed and let out a small, "mmhmm," as Jean continuing his massage, slowly moving downward, massaging his lower back, and then slowly began running his hands over the rogue's small, pert butt, before gently applying more lube to his fingers and fingering gently around his hole. 

Eren gasped in Jean's ear as their bare chests rubbed together, the brunette's hands still bound behind his back. Jean could have unbound them at any time, but they both were kind of enjoying having Eren completely at Jean's will. 

"Jean...ah...Jean." Eren gasped, digging his face into the prince's neck. 

"Yes, my little assassin captive?" Jean asked with a smile in his voice. "Do you like that?" He slowly, gently slipped one finger in, just to the knuckle. 

Eren panted, getting used to the feeling little by little. Soon he was one finger all the way in, Jean twisting and moving, distracting Eren with sweet words, while he slipped a second finger in beside it. 

"You're doing so good. So good, little rogue. Look at the way you're quivering. Your cock is already so hard, too." 

"Jean...ah, oh my gods. It's..." Eren's mouth hung open, teeth digging into Jean's shoulder as the elf gently stretched him and twisted his fingers around inside of him, Jean smiling. He hadn't even gotten to the main event yet. 

"You're going to love this so much. I know I can make you feel so good. I can't wait to make you scream out my name while you orgasm." 

Jean finally slipped a third finger in, curving his fingers up in search of the secret bundle he knew would drive Eren wild. The assassin was moaning softly, but suddenly his whole body jerked, and would have thrown them both off the wooden throne, if not for Jean's quick reflexes pulling him back in against himself. 

"Mmm, is that a good spot, my beautiful rogue? Do you love that?" 

"Aah! Jean! Jean! Nnh!" Eren screamed out, throwing his head back and baring his caramel neck, which the king immediately took advantage of, leaving small red kiss marks across his collar bone while he stroked Eren's prostate, loving the sound of him screaming his name. 

"Jean, aah, What are you doing to me, nee-ah! It's so...mmm...zing, Jean!" Eren's cock was red and dripping. 

Jean growled possessively. He would have loved to have made the sobbing brunette come just by milking his prostate with his fingers, but he needed to be inside of him. 

He quickly removed his long, slender digits, pulling the brunette against him for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and bitey, Eren hungry only for Jean. He needed him. 

The king grabbed the oil and slicked up his cock, then wrapped his large hands around the human's tan waist, lining his cock up wih his hole. 

"I'm going in now, Eren. Tell me if it hurts." 

Eren nodded, not opening his eyes, his back slightly dipped back, Jean holding him up with one arm. 

The elf slowly as possible slid his partner down on to his cock, the rogue's eyes flying open as he keened and let out a scream of "Aah, Jean!!" 

The king smiled, holding Eren in his lap, snapping his hips up into the human. Eren dug his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle his loud cries, pleasured tears running down his cheeks. It was only seconds later that his cock squirted, untouched, on Jean's chest and tunic. 

Jean pushed Eren's hair off his sweaty face, kissing his forehead, before standing up from the throne and carrying him over to the long, wooden table. He bent Eren over it and slid back in, slamming repeatedly again into the human's prostate, Eren screaming out Jean's name. The elf wrapped his arm around the man's waist and worked his cock with his other hand, slamming into the rogue from behind, chasing their second orgasms. 

Jean came inside Eren, still thrusting into him as his cum dripped out of Eren's sloppy hole and down his slender, sunkissed legs. 

The assassin screamed through his second orgasm seconds later, passing out in Jean's arms. 

Jean smiled, kissing Eren's face as he wiped the blood, cum and sweat off of it. "You're always such a mess." He whispered, untying the ropes around his wrists and lifting each reddened arm to his lips for a kiss. "Sleep now." He said, putting his hand gently on his forehead. 

\-- 

Eren awoke. He had no idea where he was, all he knew was that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was sleeping on a small, hand carved bench on the outskits of a small town. He had been washed, and was clean of blood and other fluids, and was wearing tan leather pants and a tan tunic, as well as his signature sneaky rogue shoes. His ankle had been dressed and tightly wrapped, and his wrists still reddened from the rope burns. 

He sat up, feeling his body, wondering if the whole thing had been a strange dream. He felt something unusual in his hand, and opened it slowly. Inside his palm was a rolled up spade-shaped leaf. On it was simply written "See you soon" and signed with a 'Your Magesty'. 

Eren smiled stupidly as he read it, then tucked it away into his pocket before limping into town. 


End file.
